1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a control system for positioning an unloader auger tube. The control system comprises an electrical position switch which shuts down the hydraulic positioning means when the unloading auger is substantially in a storage position or an unloading position.
2. Background of the Invention
Typically, a self-propelled agricultural combine gathers a crop from a field and transports the crop by means of a feeder house to threshing and separating means located inside the combine. The threshing and separating means separates the grain from the straw and chaff. The straw and chaff are expelled out of the rear of the combine while the clean grain is transported and stored in a clean grain compartment located on the combine.
As the clean grain compartment becomes full, it must be unloaded into a receiving truck. The clean grain compartment is provided with an unloading auger assembly and a pivotally mounted unloading tube that is extended outwardly away from a storage position at the side of the combine to an unloading position during an unloading operation. Many times, the operator drives the combine to the receiving truck to unload, but in some instances, the operator may unload while continuing harvesting operations. Unloading under operation involves driving the receiving truck on a parallel track to the combine and having the combine operator swing out an unloading tube so that grain is expelled into the truck. This can be a difficult operation for the combine operator, in that he must monitor and direct the harvesting, threshing and separating operations while also monitoring the positioning of the unloading tube.